This invention relates to a pivot mounted roller, and is more in particular directed to an improved mounting arrangement for the bearing of a pivot mounted roller adapted for the guiding of a transmisson belt.
A roller of this type is disclosed in DE-OS 2 834 979. In this reference a roller is provided in a tension roller assembly, the roller being mounted on a support via an undulated spring. As a consequence, the tension roller can radially resiliently yield and adapt itself for the purpose of equalizing tension variations of the transmission belt. Oscillation of the spring is brought on, however, by vibration and impulse shocks of the transmission belt, since the spring serves only an energy storing function. This has disadvantageous effects in the guiding of the belt, and especially in the production of noise.